


New Kid In The Building

by SugaKookieWithJams



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, jongkey - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookieWithJams/pseuds/SugaKookieWithJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Kibum is the new member to the soon to debut group, SHINee. Jonghyun hates the idea of a new member and refuses to work with him. He gets irritated when key makes the same mistakes. After Jonghyun learns Key's feelings, Jonghyun shows his true colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid In The Building

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just some quick warnings before you read. There is some serious topics in this fan fiction. If you are uncomfortable with swearing or sexual topics, i advise you not to read. 
> 
> Other than that i hope you enjoy!

  
"Good morning boys." Our manager greeted as he walked into the conference room. We never really used this room unless we were planning albums or events.

"Good morning." We said in unison. Our manager rarely visited us unless it was important.

"You will be recieveing a new member. Please come in." Our manager announces. A shorter boy with dark brown hair quietly enters the room. He stands close to the door. I would to if I were put in his place.

"Hello, my name is Kim Kibum. Please call me Key." He barely managed whisper.

"Hi! I'm Choi Minho, nice to meet you! " Minho said shaking Key's hand.

"My name is Onew and this is Taemin." Onew introduced. Key looked right at me. Even though I wanted to keep looking at his stunning eyes, I turned away. I didn't want a new member. Our manager said it would work out better with an odd number of people. He said it would be good for us to get another member. Maybe it is for Onew and Minho, not me.

"Okay boys, show Key to the practice room." Our manager instructed.

"Sure thing, sir." Minho said. We all filed out of the room. I walked slowly behind everyone else. My eyes were focused on the new kids soft, brown hair. We arrived to the practice room. Minho began practice with what will be out debut song. He wasn't a bad dancer. Well... He wasn't that good either. I got really frustraighted with him.

"Can you pay attention? Just because your new here doesnt mean i'm going to be nice! Get it right or get lost! I'm tired of you making the same mistake!" I yelled, storming out of the practice room. Loud footsteps followed close behind. A hand grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"Where are you going? Come back." Onew pleaded. I pushed him away from me and kept walking.

"Go have fun with your new play thing, i'm going home."

"He's not a play thing!" He retorted. My middle finger stood tall and proud facing Onew. A deep sigh left my mouth as I sat in my car. I sat there calming down before I started the car. When I got to my appartment, I sprawled out on my bed. My phone sat vibrating on my side table. I knew who it was and refused to answer.

After passing out, I woke up hours later to banging on my door. I dragged myself out of bed and to my door. Before I could pull the door open, Onew was already inside and making himself at home.

"Good morning. I'll make coffee." Onew declaired. I sat down at the table and waited.

"Onew, what are you even going here? It's the weekend." I asked.

"Minho sent me. Do you hate Key?" He asked. The truth was no, I don't hate Key. I actually kind of like him.

"I don't hate him, I just really dont like him." I lied.

"Well you need to grow up, he's now just as much a part of the group as you are. Be nice." Onew explained. I drank from my coffee slowly.

"I'm serious Jonghyun, give him a chance. Hes a really good dancer, he sings good, he is good looking. Please just work with him." He pleaded with me. I set my cup down and looked at Onew. He was giving me a sad, pathetic expression. I rolled my eyes, sighing deeply.

"Yes thank you!" He praised. Onew left later that night. I hope I didn't make a bad choice in believeing him. Key better be freaking amazing or I won't put up with him. Even if Key makes mistakes, he's just human. I shouldn't have over reacted. Even though I over reacted, doesn't mean i'm going to go easy on him.

The weekend is over, and i'm dreading every part of that. All I could think about is how much I didn't want to go to practice while I was driving to work. Taemin met me at the entrance to the tall building.

"Good morning Jonghyun." Taemin greeted.

"It's morning, but i'm not so sure it's going to be good." I said. My tone was thick with sarcasm.

"Lighten up. It's going to be fine!" He tried to explain.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't conducting practice today with a clumsy, unfocused new member today." I complained. We walked up to the practice room. Key wasn't there yet.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I sighed. "Why isn't he here yet?"

"Calm down, he's on his way. He got caught in traffic." Minho explained.

"I don't give a shit. If he isn't here in five minutes, i'm starting without him."

Just as I started getting music ready and getting everyone into positions, Key bursts into the door. He leans over and sounds out of breath.

"I'm here. Good morning" he said. I walked over to him.

"Why are you late?" I asked.

"He was in-" Minho tried to inform me.

"Do you think I don't know that? I wanna hear it from the one who was late." I spat back.

"I got caught in traffic." Key managed to whisper. I got down close to his ear so the other members wouldn't hear.

"Then heres the lesson you learned, leave earlier and don't be late again. Understood?" I whispered. Key nodded.

"Get ready. Practice starts in two minutes!" I called to every one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw key mouth "Thank you" to me. I nodded.

Practice started. We were still practicing for debut, which was not that far away. We had all the way up to the chorus down. Key kept messing up the same move. I began to get irritated. I brushed my fingers through my hair and grabbed a fist full. Key was looking down at his feet. The music played again. Key failed to succesfully do the dance, again.

"Do you think this is fun? Doing the same few seconds of a song over and over because you can't dance? I don't think its fun." I said in a condecending tone.

"I'm sorry-" he tried to apologize.

"That doesn't even begin to fix this. This is something so simple. You dance like you have two left feet. Do you not know how to pay attention? Can you do that just once in your life?" I ranted. I waited for a responce. He mumbled something.

"Speak up if you have something to say." I spat out.

"What is your problem with me? Why do you hate me so much? Why? I can't stand it! You are the reason I can't get this part down. You keep yelling at me and pointing out my flaws! I'm so stresssed when you watch me dance. I'm scared to make mistakes. Can't you just calm down?" His voice went from loud and confident to soft and innocent. I immidiately felt bad, but I wasn't going to let that show.

"I didn't ask for a new member. I'm done. Taemin you lead practice." I said, gathering my belongings and leaving, slamming the door behind me. I went up a few floors and sat in an empty hallway. Music filled my ears, and thoughts of Key filled my mind. This floor had no daily use. There was almost nothing up here accept a bathroom and storage room for extra equipment. I was one of the few people who came up here. Some people who work here dont know this floor exists because the elevator doesnt go to this floor, you can only get here by stairs. I come here a lot when I need to think or practice on my own. None of the other members know I come here.

I stayed up here until half an hour after practice ended for the day. The sun was already down, and I still needed to practice. I headed down to the room. I heard music playing inside. Everyone should have gone home. I opened the door slowly, Key was inside dancing. Leaving was my first option, but he was dancing really well. I snuck into the room and leaned against the wall, watching him dance. The music ended, Key stood out of breath. You watched his shoulders rise and fall as he paced back and forth.

"You aren't as shitty as I thought you were." I said abruptly. Key's head snapped around to look at me.

"Oh, Hi Jonghyun, you scared me." He panted. I stepped closer to him.

"Why don't you dance like that all the time?" I asked, my head tilted to the side.

"I don't know, I guess i'm just nervous." Key said softly, taking a pause. "It's just... I didn't want to say this but there's no other choice. I walked in on the first day knowing none of you would like me. I was one out of four correct. I saw you standing behind everyone else, you didn't look as intimidating. I was wrong about that. You are the scariest of them. I didn't let that affect me though. I still thought you were the best looking member. It makes me scared knowing you hate me and think i'm just some kid they dragged in, I'm not. I just can't focus when your face is the only one I want to see, but you spend your time avoiding mine." He explained softly. My heart sunk into my stomach. I had no idea how he felt. I was so caught up in being irritated and angry, that I didn't see anything else.

"I'm sorry." I said in a soft, quiet voice.

"It's okay." He said softly. I pull him into a hug. We stayed like that for a while. It was nice. His arms around the my neck, my arms around the small of his back. He pecked my cheek. I froze right then. What do I do. I hugged him tighter. Now I didn't want to let go. He pulled back and looked at me. I looked into his dark brown pools.

"I'm sorry. I should have made sure that was okay with you before-" key said. I pushed my lips against his. I didn't know I was waiting to do this for so long until I actually did it. My hands rested on his hips as I pulled him closer. His lips moved in sync with mine. I craved him more and more as the seconds passed. I felt my bulge being constricted by my jeans. Obviously Key noticed too. He pulled my shirt off, leaving my chest exposed. His hands roamed and contoured my defined muscles. I pushed him against a wall, pinning him between my arms. I attacked his neck with my lips, leaving marks all over. I accidentally gave him a hickey right on the nape of his neck. I took off his shirt swiftly and threw it aside. We both awkwardly struggled with our jeans. They eventually got off out bodies. I realized we were still in the dance room. We gathered out clothes and headed to our recording room. I pushed Key onto the couch and hovered over him. We took off our boxers and took a break to breathe.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Key asked.

"Well if I didn't want to I wouldn't be naked right now." I replied.

"Good point." He said and pulled me down for a kiss. He got onto his hands and knees. I slowly pushed inside of him. He whimpered underneath me, which only turned me on more. I thrusted faster, earning moans from him. My hand held onto his hips to keep myself stable. He moaned louder as I went faster.

"H-hyung." He whimpered. I wrapped my hand around his length, pleasing him while driving him crazy.

"I-i'm-" he choked out followed by a loud moan. He came on my hand, a little got on the couch. Nothing we can't clean up. I pulled out and held him close. We were sweaty and out of breath. I wanted to pass out right then, but Key got me up to at least put clothes on. It was for our own good incase another member came in here. We fell asleep together on the couch.

We woke up to the alarm on my phone. Since we were already at work, we slept in a little bit. When it was time to actually work, I lead practice. Key did really well. He finally got the dance down.

"Good job Key. Have you been practicing?" I asked him. A smirk spread on my face. His cheeks lit up a pale pink.

"Yes, I have been practicing a lot." He answered.


End file.
